fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo
Milo is the main protagonist of the series and is labeled a "party guy." He's the brother of Oscar and best friends with Bea. Personality and Fun Facts Milo is a cute and adventurous fish who likes to have fun and party. If anything happens he will volunteer to help. He is also very optimistic and friendly ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). And Milo will never let any of his friends leave their friendship ("Fish Sleepover Party", "Dollars and Fish"). He also seems to show that he has attention disabilities ("Fail Fish"). Milo once had to stay in a wheelchair because he rode down a waterfall in a barrel ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo likes doing various things like sticking his head in a water pipe and swimming down a waterfall ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Milo is also very lazy and always wear's Oscar's underwear ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). It is also shown that there is another Milo which looks like him ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). He can also be very determined for certain things ("Flying Fish"). He describes himself as a guy that "Goes into dangerous adventures for no good reason" ("Peopleing"). His counterpart is Narwhal(http://almostnakedanimals.wikia.com/wiki/Narwhal ) from Almost Naked Animals Relationships Oscar Despite the fact that the two are brothers they're polar opposites of each other causing fights at times. Usually their fights consist of Oscar being upset over something reckless that Milo did, or Milo being upset with Oscar's strictness. The two help each other out though and usually make up at the end of the episode showing that they really care for each other. Proven by "Pool Party Panic" Milo knows about Oscar's crush on Bea in the fish world. Apprently everyone can kind of see it but her. Bea Milo is one of Bea's two best friends the other being his brother Oscar. The two seem to be good friends that help each other out or help Oscar when he's having a problem; although whenever Milo does something very reckless she sides with Oscar in scolding him ("Dollars and Fish"). It also seems like he may not spend much time with Bea by himself since during the episode "Big Fish" Milo made a huge deal out of the fact that Oscar was busy and couldn't hang out. Other times he may not acknowledge certain things that Bea does for him such as warn him throughout an entire episode about something or believe that Oscar was the one who said it ("Peopleing"). Milo and Bea were dating in "Bea Dates Milo " but soon break up, because they just what to remain friends. Chief Milo sees Chief as a role model due to the fact that he's the only fish that has been outside the tank more times than himself. He doesn't seem to care or know who Milo is though but is willing to help Oscar and Bea save him ("Peopleing"). Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp Milo appears to be friends with the two, when they collaborated to build a float ("Fish Floaters") and along with Oscar, they used Steve Jackson's hair gel to become "perfect" ("Hairanoid"). Milo does, however call Albert Glass names. ("Fishing for Compliments") Pamela Hamster Milo has a crush on Pamela the Hamster in "Hooray for Hamsterwood", basing their relationship on a lie, because Milo tells her he is also a hamster in order to keep her from finding out the truth.Though she discovers his secret, she doesn't appear mad, but states that she is really a gerbil. The two eventually break up before the episode "Bea Dates Milo". Shiloh He met with Shiloh and he became Shiloh's boyfriend in Guys' Night Out episode. Shiloh is just like Milo. Shiloh is Angela's crazy best friend. Gallery Background Information *Milo is normally always a class clown. *Milo loves apples (Funny Fish, Baldwin the Super Fish, Flying Fish). *Milo used to be selfish (Fish Out of Water, Dollars and Fish). *He and Oscar have yet to have their last name revealed. *Whenever Bea is playing a video game with him and Oscar, Oscar tells him to press the B button as the words "Hit B!" in which he misinterprets as "Hit Bea!" and he hits Bea instead of the B button on his controller (Two Clams in Love). *Sometimes takes stuff literally like a literal dream from Mr. Mussels (Flying Fish). *Milo got his driver's license before his brother, Oscar, got his (Riding in Cars with Fish). *He loves bunnies. *Milo refuses to celebrate any holiday if it is not associated with some kind of magical being such as Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Happy Hanukkah Gefilte Fish and Kyle Massey ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). *He seems to know a bit about Mr. Baldwin's life. (Fail Fish) *He and Oscar wear "brother rings" which are in the shape of a skull. The skulls laugh dreadfully while their eyes glow red when shown. *Milo is shown to have "baby legs" in the episodes "Fish Sleepover Party," when he kicks Oscar, and in "Mascotastrophe," when he tries to persuade Oscar to come back. *Milo once had a habit of farting in Oscar's bed because mainly he doesn't want his ''own ''bed sheets to stink(Milo and Oscar Move In). *He once went on a date with Finberley (Doris Flores Gorgeous). *In the original design of Milo, he looked different and taller. *Milo is shown to be a bit of a narccissist. *Even though Milo is not a nerd, he plays nerd games. Guys' Night Out *Milo may be Oscar's younger brother might because of his size, being inmature, and having baby legs. *He has dreamt that he and his friends have been humans, food, and pigs. (Pool Party Panic) *Milo are fallen in love with a Milkshake called Emily and A little sweet Pony. (Milo's Magical Shake) (Milo's Pony) Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers Category:Articles with spelling errors